


Responsible

by Walang_Tinta



Series: Welcome to Mobile Legends! [4]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walang_Tinta/pseuds/Walang_Tinta
Summary: It was a weird first day for Harith in Alucard's house.





	Responsible

**Author's Note:**

> How old is Harith anyway? 
> 
> Also please leave a review it means a lot to me :)

_"What is this?!"_

It's highly insulting, it's just.... How dare he?! Harith narrowed his hazel eyes, his snowy fur ruffled at the ends, he gripped the proffered spoon and fork in his hands tight, trying to control his urge to throw away this _thing_ on the table away from him.

There on the table, lay an innocent stainless bowl full of catfood.

_Catfood!?_

He didn't understand what he was seeing at first, he dropped his utensils in front of him at the table and rubbed his eyes, no, the food was still there. It exists in front of him, it's not some hallucination concocted by his mind.

The cat food was a mix of cat pibble and organic food, Harith can see the salmon, tuna, and chicken mixed in, just the kind you'd see in fancy packagings. Harith doesn't know what to make of it, it's too surreal.

There's even a stainless bowl of purified water right _beside_ it.

He leaned back against his chair in disbelief, Is Alucard stupid? He sincerely asked himself that question. 

Well, if this is what he's going to eat in while he's here, there's no difference if this was served on the floor now wouldn't it?

But still... this _has_ to be a prank.. It had to be...

* * *

Alucard passed by the hall adjacent to the dining room, about to ascend upstairs till he saw Harith staring lamely at his food, his eyes dull, his body unmoving, his tail drooped behind him, and he was eerily silent. Alucard's brow rose in dissapointment when he saw the untouched food.

"You didn't finish your food Harith." Alucard patted the Leonin's back, trying to bring him to life somehow. He gave it a squeeze. "You gotta eat it before it gets cold."

Harith shrugged off Alucard's hand lethargically, with a spoon in hand he listlessly stirred the catfood in the food bowl, a few of the kibble escaped the bowl and landed on the table.

Alucard frowned and crossed his arms. Why was this Leonin not eating? He doesn't understand.

"Hey I worked hard on that you know! It's healthy..." He pursed his lips in thought, his mind going in tangents. "It's not poisoned if that's what you're thinking."

Harith's ears quirked at that sentence.

"Well you made me think it is now." Harith bristled and pushed the bowl away from him, then he stubbornly crossed his arms, he leaned against the chair and gave the food the stinky eye.

Well, Alucard faced more fearsome monsters, a snot-nosed brat won't intimidate him.

"Eat it." Alucard ordered, voice stern.

"No." Harith replied, voice oozing with defiance.

"Harith!" Alucard tsked, he crossed his arms now, steadily losing his patience.

"You eat it!" Harith dared, even presenting the bowl to Alucard.

They glared at each other, neither wanted to gave in, competing for the title for the most ridiculously stubborn person in the house. But Alucard gave up when he saw Harith's face becoming plum, realizing the Leonin was holding his breath the entire time.

Alucard sat down to next to Harith and patted the Leonin's inflated cheeks, pushing the air out. Feeling a bit frantic, if anything happened to the Leonin, his honor would be tarnished. Caring for other people is clearly not his forte, how does Lesley do it? She's a saint if she can withstand Harley of all people.

He sighed, arguing with a child is super low, especially for a Demon Hunter such as himself.

He twisted his chair so he can face Harith, Harith raised a suspicious brow and distanced himself from him. Alucard wordlessly took Harith's spoon and took a spoonful of it and aimed it at Harith's face.

"Here comes the airplane!~~" Alucard teased, making flying motions with the spoon, but careful not to drop a single amount of the food.

Harith eyes widened and he buried himself in his chair, avoiding the spoon like it was toxic waste.

"Don't be a chi.... ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"If I have to feed it to you I'll do it." Alucard shrugged, then he made the spoon approach Harith's mouth. "You gotta eat it Harith, or else the plane won't have a place to land on~~"

"I'M NOT A BABY YOU—" Harith immediately closed his mouth when the spoon was millimeters from his lips.

"So _close_..." Alucard retracted his hand, his gaze serious, he lifted the spoon again.

"Open."

Harith shook his head.

"Just eat it Harith."

Harith had the audacity to turn around.

Alucard frowned, and tried a different approach.

"Did you pee on the carpet Harith?"

Harith made a whiplash at the weird accusation, eyes wide in shock. "What!? No!"

Alucard saw his chance, he shoved the spoon in Harith's open mouth. He even made sure it went straight to the throat just in case Harith will spit out. It was done so fast Harith didn't even have the time to react.

Harith closed his eyes shut, and clearly he wasn't willing to intake the spoonful of food, his body shivered as he swallowed. The gulp was very audible. His mouth shaped like it has eaten something from the garbage disposal.

Alucard scratched his head at the dramatic reaction. "Miya has a Leonin too, so this should taste good. I even asked her what she feeds Nana earlier this morning..."

Harith didn't hear that, he was catatonic, and he slowly opened his eyes. His eyes were perplexed, staring at nothing. He opened and closed his mouth a few times, his tongue tasting the remnants of the food in his mouth.

"What do stray Leonins eat anyway?" Alucard asked himself. Harith was too distracted to hear him.

Harith whispered something, Alucard almost didn't catch the sound so he scooted closer.

"It actually tastes good." Harith said in disbelief, his eyes stared at the mishmash of food on the bowl, he stared at it like it was some trap that finally deceived him.

A tempting trap indeed, instinctively, an urge he couldn't fight, he began to eat the food straight from the bowl.

"That's great! Tomorrow I'm gonna take you the vet, I'll introduce Nana to you so you won't be lonely alright?"

Alucard patted Harith's head as the Leonin ate the catfood, as if to reward him. Each bite a shot to Harith's pride.

**Author's Note:**

> Leonin breeds are feisty ones. They are quite antisocial so as responsible pet owners we must help them adjust to their new home! - Dr. Miya, Veterinarian.


End file.
